Look What You've Done
by ashlee09
Summary: It's Mitchie's second year at Camp Rock with Shane and the rest of her friends. But what happens when a new girl and the drama that follows her joins the camp? Will the summer be what Mitchie wanted or will it turn out to be the worst? Smitchie


**Hey Guys!** This is my first fanfic on here and I hope you like it. I usually don't write about Disney movies but this one caught my eye and I had so many ideas after I watched it.

**Summary:** It's Mitchie's second year at Camp Rock with Shane and the rest of her friends. But what happens when a new girl and the drama that follows her joins the camp? Will the summer be what Mitchie wanted or will it turn out to be the worst? Smithie.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. I don't own the Jonas Brothers or Demi Lovato. I wouldn't mind owning Joe for a while though. ;D

Alright, on to the first chapter!

* * *

**We're Back!**

Mitchie Torres stepped of the bus in a haste to get out of the stuffy space. She had been cooped up there long enough. She heard leaves crunch with every step she took. She started to look through the bags for hers as the driver started throwing them to the ground.

"Mitchie!" She stopped digging and turned around to be greeted by her long-time friend Caitlyn. "How are you?"

"I've been good." She was excited to see her friend. "It was a crazy year."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "Well, look at who you're dating."

Mitchie blushed. "Yeah but I'm just glad to be back here!"

"What's here or _who's_ here?" Mitchie blushed again before she playfully hit Caitlyn. Caitlyn threw her hands up in surrender. "I'm just joking!"

"Shane said he would be coming back down." Caitlyn smiled at how excited her friend was to see her boyfriend. "At least I hope he does. I didn't get to see him much this year."

"I would assume so," she teased. "Where's your mom?"

"She's coming down later. I wanted to get here as early as I could."

"Caitlyn, come here!" Their attention switched to the kids who were yelling her name. She looked back at Mitchie with an apologetic smile.

"I better go. I'll catch up with you later though." Mitchie nodded and watched Caitlyn walk back to their other friends. She smiled and began to dig through the bags again. Right when she found hers, she felt a tap on her back. She picked up her bag and turned around to see Tess.

"Hey Tess, what are you doing?" She was actually surprised that Tess had wanted her attention. She shouldn't be though; Tess had gone soft at the end of last summer but they weren't friends or anything.

"I just wanted to say hi and if you're ready for this summer." Mitchie watched her and figured that it was safe.

"Yeah I am. I'm so excited." Tess nodded. "Hopefully we can be on better terms than last time."

"I was hoping for that too." Mitchie nodded and Tess answered her cell phone that had just started ringing. She held up a finger to Mitchie and walked off without another word. Mitchie rolled her eyes at the girl.

She grabbed the tiny piece of paper that was in her pocket. It read her cabin number and she looked around. She looked around and saw all the new campers and excited kids arriving to learn about music. She smiled when she remembered how she was and still is. She sighed and headed towards her cabin.

* * *

"Well, are we going to visit them?" Shane Gray asked his friends. They were currently at a hotel, not far from the camp. Nate shrugged and Jason smiled. He wanted to go to see Mitchie's friend Caitlyn.

"I think we should go," he commented.

Nate rolled his eyes. "You want to go because of Caitlyn."

"So, what if I do?" Nate shrugged again. "I also never finished my birdhouse. Actually," he said, pointing to Shane. "_You _never finished my birdhouse."

Shane laughed. "Dude, you and that damn birdhouse..."

"What? I love birdhouses. But I want to see Caitlyn. I love her too."

"You hardly even know her, bro."

"I will know her though. She's just really pretty." Both Nate and Shane began to laugh at the love-struck look in his eyes. "Don't laugh at me Shane. You're in love with Mitchie."

"Yes but Mitchie and I have been together for a year. A year and a day are a huge difference."

Nate sighed. "It's just not going to work buddy."

"Yes it will." Shane watched as his band members argued over the girl that Jason liked. "It'll work."

"Hey, before you two kill each other, I need to know if we're going to go. Well, actually if _you're_ going to go because I'm going with or without you guys."

Jason raised his hand. "I want to go back to the camp."

"Of course you do," Nate muttered. He didn't want to be alone so he raised his hand reluctantly. "I'll go!"

Shane smiled. "I guess we'll leave tonight."

* * *

"Alright campers," the counselor yelled. "Welcome to Camp Rock. I know for some of us, this is your second or third year but for the rest of you, it's just the beginning." Then David stepped up. He winked at Mitchie and she smiled.

"Hello!" Everyone cheered. "I'm David but most of you know me as Brown and as you all know I'm going to be watching all of you until Final Jam." Everyone cheered again. "We will also be joined by my nephew and his band members from Connect Three." All the girls cheered and some even looked back at Mitchie. "I was just informed that they would be here tonight!" He smiled and waited for the crowd to get back to normal. Mitchie, on the other hand, was bubbling with excitement. She didn't know they were coming tonight!

"I have to go get back to business now but I hope you all have a wonderful time and I'll see you around." Everyone yelled goodbye as he stepped off the stage.

"You guys are free to go. Today is free today but tonight is the first Jam. It's at nine and I hope to see you all there." Everyone cheered and the crowd began to separate. Mitchie waited for everyone one to leave.

Once the crowd began to disappear, she started to leave but was stopped when she felt someone poke her shoulder. She turned around and noticed a girl she hadn't seen around before.

"Hi, do I know you?"

"No but I wanted to say hi." Mitchie didn't like the girl already. She could tell that the girl was about her age but she didn't trust her. She just didn't get a good vibe from her. "I can't wait until your boyfriend gets here. I'm a huge fan!"

Mitchie watched her smile before leaving, her two friends following behind her. It was just like last year all over again; only, this time, she was dating the famous Shane Gray and the girl wasn't named Tess. Actually, she didn't remember the girl even giving her a name.

She sighed and began to walk back to her cabin. She stepped in and noticed Caitlyn and Tess. That was just great. The two still didn't get along, even after Tess' apology last summer.

_I hope they don't kill each other._

"Hey," she greeted them. "I didn't know who my other roommates were, so I left. But I guess I know now."

"She shouldn't be here." "I can't stand her." The yelling came almost instantly and Mitchie covered her ears.

_If they don't kill each other, then I'll kill __**them.**_

"Stop fighting you two." The stopped once they heard her yell. "This is ridiculous. You guys used to be friends. Why can't you at least act civil to each other?" They didn't say anything. Tess rolled her eyes and sat on the bed.

"How did I get stuck in here with you anyway?" Tess' comment sent the two girls into another argument while Mitchie sat down on her bed and groaned.

* * *

"Dude, can you sit still for like five seconds?" Shane asked Jason, who was bouncing in his seat.

"I'm excited!"

"Let me guess," Nate said sarcastically. "You're excited to see Caitlyn." Jason nodded. "We know. You've told us a million times."

"A million is a lot." Nate groaned at Jason's comment. "You're just jealous that I like somebody."

Nate scoffed. "I am not." Shane shook his head at the two before looking out the window. It was getting dark and he was getting anxious. He wanted to see Mitchie badly since they hadn't really had time to hang out over the year.

"When do we get there?" Nate asked. "I don't want to be in the car with lover boy anymore."

"We'll be there soon." Jason sighed and looked out the window and, for once, was quiet. Nate gave a relieved sigh and closed his eyes. Shane couldn't sleep though. He was too excited to see Mitchie and to go back to the camp.

* * *

"Guys?" Mitchie tried again but they ignored her and continued arguing. "Enough!" They both turned their attention to her when she raised her voice. "This has been going on for two _hours_. Can we just go down to the first jam or do you two want to sit here and argue over stupid stuff?"

"We'll go," Caitlyn said, slightly afraid of Mitchie. She had never heard her yell like that, let alone be anything other than sweet. "Let's go Tess." Mitchie looked at Tess and she grabbed her bag.

"I'm ready!" Mitchie nodded and the three girls left without another word.

* * *

"So, who wants to sing first?" All the campers raised their hands. All of the campers except one. Even though she had sung in front of a crowd before, it was still nerve-wrecking for her to do it. It was near the end of the first jam and it was time for the singers to make their voices known. She still remembered Caitlyn's words from that first night.

"_How did you like singing back-up?" _That question really made her think but she had still remained friends with the devil herself. When she thought about it now, she was glad that Tess had decided to tell everyone that she was lying. If she hadn't figured out, she wouldn't have such great friends and her boyfriend.

She saw another singer go up and her mind wandered again. Even after a year with Shane, it was still weird to call him boyfriend. He was so famous and talented. She was just a nobody; even though he told her numerous times that she wasn't. She knew that he could have anyone and even though he picked her, she still had doubts.

But she tried to ignore her thoughts and pay attention to the music that was playing. The singer was really good and she hadn't gotten a good look at her face yet. She walked closer to the stage, ignoring the questioning looks from her friends and stopped when she was close enough. Then she realized who it was.

It was the blond girl from earlier. The one that she didn't like; the one she had just deemed a good singer. She was also the one that had a fan crush on her boyfriend.

She rolled her eyes and walked back to meet her friends. Caitlyn was the first one to voice her opinion.

"That was weird."

Mitchie shrugged. "I'm weird." Caitlyn laughed while Tess just stood back in the shadows. "Tess, you can come out and talk."

"No, she can't. She's not even civil."

"Neither are you." It was Tess' turn to talk. Before Mitchie had to hear another argument, she walked off towards the cabins. She didn't want to be near the two arguing girls or the mean girl she had met earlier. She wanted to be alone for a while.

She found herself singing as she walked along the trail.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing._

_I need to find you._

_I gotta find you._

_You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me._

_I need to find you._

She laughed to herself. It figures that she would pick that song to sing. She should have known though. She sang that song to herself all the time. It was one of her favorites. She realized that she had been walking for a while and finally looked at her surroundings.

She was at the lake. She smiled before she continued her singing.

_This is real!_

_This is me!_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_

_Gonna let the light shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in._

_No more hiding who I want to be._

_This is me…_

That was another one of her favorites. She sat down on the dock and kicked the water. She still heard the singing, so the jam wasn't over and it probably wouldn't be for a while. They never ended early on the first night.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. When she exhaled, she felt a pair of hands cover her eyes and she didn't move.

"Guess who?" She smiled and pulled the hands away from her face before turning around.

"Shane!" She shrieked, excited. "It's about time." He laughed and pulled her into a tight hug, spinning her around. They pulled apart and she met his lips in a quick kiss.

"I missed you." She blushed at his comment.

"I missed you too." She thought for a moment. "Does your uncle know you're here?"

He shook his head. "No, I got out and I heard you singing." She blushed at the fact that he had heard her singing his song. "You're still as good as I remember, especially when you sang _my_ song."

"Thanks." He smiled and pulled her in for another kiss but she put her hand up to his lips. He gave her a confused look.

"We need to go see your uncle. Your fans are waiting." He laughed before she surprised him by pulling his head down to meet her in a longer kiss. When they pulled apart, she smiled before he picked her up and put her over his shoulder. He carried her to his limo where his friends stood.

"Hey Jason," she greeted once Shane had put her down.

Jason waved. "Where's your friend Caitlyn?" She pointed to where the lights and music were coming from before he smiled and began heading there. Nate waved to her before he followed his friend.

"He still hung up on her?"

"You wouldn't believe how much," Shane laughed. "It drives Nate insane."

"He just needs a girlfriend," she teased. "Should we head down there so that we don't disappoint your fans?"

"Are you going to be in the crowd?"

She laughed but the question left her slightly confused. "Where else would I be?"

"Where you should be," he said. "Up on stage, singing with me."

She smiled but shook her head. "No, _you _should be up on stage with your friends, singing to everyone that loves you."

"You love me, don't you?" Mitchie nodded. He knew that already, of course.

"Let's go!" They laughed before her fingers intertwined with his and they headed towards the stage.

* * *

"Thank you all for coming tonight." The performance was over and everyone was clapping. Mitchie stood in the back with Caitlyn. Tess had decided that she needed her beauty sleep and had gone back to the cabin.

"Your boyfriend did well; their music is actually bearable now."

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "You've always liked their music."

"No, I haven't." Everyone had cleared except for a few people when Shane, Jason, and Nate met them at the back. Mitchie watched as Caitlyn blushed when Nate walked up and greeted them. Nate formed a tiny smile when he saw her. Wasn't it Jason who liked her? Jason did seem interested still.

"That would explain his annoyance," she muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Shane asked. She shook her head and he let it go.

"Good job guys!" They all turned when they heard the British camp leader come up. "You'll be staying in the same cabin you did last time Shane."

"Alright, that sounds good."

"Well, I'm off to bed. I'll see you kids tomorrow." He waved good-bye to all of them before he retired to his cabin for the night.

"We better get to bed too. We have hip-hop class tomorrow."

"We know, he teaches it," Jason said, pointing to Shane.

"You are?" Mitchie asked. That meant spending more time with him. He nodded. "That'll be fun."

"Let's go Mitchie. We have to be up early." Mitchie nodded and kissed Shane goodnight before she was hauled away by Caitlyn. When she finally broke apart from her, she smiled at her.

"What?" Caitlyn asked. "Is there something on my face?"

"No but there is obviously something in the air," Mitchie said with some hidden amusement.

"What are you talking about? Are you going all crazy lady on me?"

Mitchie laughed. "I saw the way you looked at Nate tonight. You like him, don't you?"

Caitlyn looked stumped. "I…I don't. He's just cuter than I remember."

"Yeah, okay," she said, rolling her eyes in the process. "You so like him and it's just a matter of time until you admit it."

They were at the cabin now and Caitlyn stopped Mitchie before they went in. "Don't say anything about it in front of Tess. It's just another thing for her to argue with me about."

"I thought you said you didn't like him?"

"I did… but I… you know what I was talking about." Mitchie laughed before the two entered the cabin.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it. I want to see if you liked it before I even started a second chapter. If no one really likes it, then I won't continue but if you do, then I would love to.

But if you _did_ like it then please review. I appreciate it a lot. :D Thanks!


End file.
